The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement for sealing at flexible package, comprising a circumferential sealing device which is connectable about an opening in the package.
Many products, not least foodstuffs, are sold in bats or similar, flexible packages. Some examples of such products are fine gram products such as flour, coffee, hundreds-and-thousands, dried spices and the like, but other products such as cornflakes, dog food, macaroni and the like, where the product consists of or comprises pieces of larger size, also occur in bag-like packages, Finally, there are also products where the pieces included have a considerable spatial extent, such as for example crisps, small cakelets and packed confectionary.
Often, the entire contents of the package are not consumed immediately once the package has been opened, and in many cases this may be perceived as a problem. There is a risk that the contents leak out of the opened package, in particular if the package is accidentally overturned, which may result in untidying of storage space, such as cabinets, boxes, larders and the like. Attempts are generally made to close the package provisionally by, for example, folding its open end with several creases. If the type of package so permits, its upper end may be tied in a knot, but it is occasionally difficult to untie the knot without damaging the package. In order to obtain a closure or seal which more effectively prevents the contents from leaking out of the opened package, various types of plastic clamps are already known in the art, for example the clamp which is marketed under the trademark twixit!®. This clamp is fixed on the opened, flexible package in order to seal it, and when the package needs to be opened again, the clamp is removed.
The clamp functions per se very well as a closure of flexible packages, such as plastic bags, foil bags, sacks and the like, and is available in a series of different sizes.
When the clamp has been removed, access to the contents of the package may still prove problematical. One problem is that, in order for it to be possible to close the package with a clamp of the size which is available, only a small hole has been made in the package, e.g. a corner of the package has been torn off. It may be difficult or impossible to access into the contents of the package with the aid of a spoon through the tight opening. If the intention is to pour the contents out of the package, it is not certain that the shape of the opening is particularly suitable for pouring. Thus, the risk of spillage is quite serious and it is difficult to realise an exact dosing of the contents of the package. Surplus which has been taken from the package cannot always be returned to the package, but is thrown away, which gives rise to unnecessary waste of the packed product.
A further situation were pouring and access are difficult is when the package is worn and/or wrinkled, which may often be the case after a number of closing operations using a clamp or if the package has been folded or knotted together several times. Also in this case, there is a serious risk of spillage and waste of the product.
There is thus a need in the art to make for a closing and sealing and subsequent opening and access a repeated number of times of one and the same package.
A sealing arrangement according to an aspect of the present invention includes an openable access device is provided for insertion in the opening of the package and the sealing device is disposed about the access device for pressing the package against the access device.